


poor excuse

by sluttysejoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Excessive Slick, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttysejoo/pseuds/sluttysejoo
Summary: the stars match park chanyeol, a hopeless omega, with the renowned alpha, byun baekhyun, for mating. chanyeol is elated to finally be mated; that is, until he breaks out into his first heat in the presence of his alpha who refuses to touch him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	poor excuse

chilled is the wind that nips at the tip of his nose, causing dark lashes to flutter at the disturbance, but never lift in defeat. the air is bitter, and even more so when it occasionally picks up. it is a harsh wind when it comes, one that mutes the sound of the water turning over the rocks in the thin creek before him. he is only able to hear the wind when it rushes by, when it agitates the leaves in the trees and skins the grass on the bank behind him. as hard as it blows, chanyeol is able to hear the ominous signs just before it hits him: scattered shells on the sandbar skip around, as if frantic to hide, and the water whispers to him in warning, “brace yourself.” so that when it arrives, chanyeol legs are pulled closer to his chest and his chin tucked into the collar of his sweater, obstructing its access to him. he has only been like this for a while, ignoring the signs of time in the sky.

time…he does not care much for the time right now -

if anything, he wishes to escape it. to no longer be one if victims trapped in its eternity. unfortunately, slipping away like this is as close as he will ever get to lessen its hold on him. to flee from the reminders of time – time for this, time for that. chanyeol frequently disappears like this, curled up at the creek in contemplation, separated from the rest of his pack by a dense wood. if time was not as cruel as it is, he would beg for it to keep him here instead. perhaps he has at one point, but rejection has convinced him to keep any further requests to himself.

silently, he maintains this position, that is…until he hears a swift sign of life from behind him beyond the bank. it increases in energy...toward him? chanyeol does not know whether he should attempt to stand his ground or run; regardless, he pushes himself up to a stiff crouch. if he has to defend himself, he will do his best to. even if the enemy has the high ground, chanyeol can –

> “- yeol!”

as soon as it reaches the bank, the dark mass leaps at him. chanyeol instantly recognizes the wolf that changes mid-jump, just before it crashes into him. the both of them tumble onto the sandbar, chanyeol crying out from both the collision and the shells and rocks now digging into his flesh.

> “where have you been?! the elders are looking for you, it’s almost time for - ”
> 
>   
>  “i know!”

he interrupts, whining as he tries to shake the other off of him. jongin has chanyeol pinned beneath him, thighs straddling him and palms pushing into his shoulders, as if he could run away after just being pummeled to the ground -  
in this position, chanyeol is forced to look at jongin’s chest. he is briefly captivated by the growth there before he is fighting the heat that now climbs up his neck and threatens to stain his cheeks.

> “i came out here to breathe for a bit, but i can’t do that with you on top of me, now can i?”

he whines, pushing jongin off of him. he rolls off of chanyeol before jumping to his feet, generously offering a hand to help his friend from the ground.

> “sorry ‘bout that ~”

he sheepishly laughs, pulling chanyeol up as soon as he has his hand. chanyeol winces when he is back on his feet, but swiftly focuses on shaking the sand from his body. jongin does the same, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his roots. the air between them settles as they clean themselves up, and eventually, jongin notices the way chanyeol refuses to look at him. despite how crisp the air is, jongin is shirtless, allowing his swollen breasts to breathe. rosy nipples shine from where they have previously lactated, the skin there flushed due to the inflammation. chanyeol cannot help the way his eyes struggle to meet jongin’s without bouncing to and from his chest, and jongin sees this. he almost forgot that it has been a couple days since his breasts began to grow heavy with milk for pups he does not carry, a couple days since he has had to separate himself from others to help ease his body’s desire to mate all without having one. yet. so, this is the first time chanyeol has seen him since they have grown tender and sore. and just before the ceremony -

> “the shaman said it would be better not to wear anything…less irritation on my nipples until -”

jongin’s words drop, unable to continue the rest of his sentence as he notices the way chanyeol bites his lower lip in what he assumes is hopelessness.

> “mate. until you mate -”

chanyeol finishes for him, quivering hues finally meeting jongin’s. the breath that leaves jongin is one mixed with sorrow and concern for his friend, who is now fighting tears with a short hiccup.

> “oh, chanyeol – there’s no need ~”

he murmurs, bringing a hand up to wipe his friend’s tears before they are even able to leave his eyes.

> “don’t cry, you’ll get that pretty lil’ face of yours all puffy and pink, and just before the ceremony ~”

he coos now with a playful pinch to one of his cheeks, and chanyeol snorts at the gesture before he is lightly swatting at the hand on his face so that he can wipe his own tears.

jongin is chanyeol’s best friend, and they have been since they were pups, meeting when they were just becoming gatherers. jongin is the only other omega chanyeol knows personally, and probably ever will since there are not any others that want to associate themselves with chanyeol. he cannot quite recall when they became friends, or even why, but since then, they have been as close as brothers. in every way, chanyeol looks up to jongin, even if he is younger than chanyeol by a couple years. chanyeol has always thought of him as the epitome of an omega: he is tall, like chanyeol, but beautiful. he has always walked with his head high and chest out. everything about his body shouts just how perfect it is for carrying pups: soft skin, plump breasts, and wide hips.

he is everything chanyeol is not, and everything he wishes he was at the same time.

chanyeol was born an omega, but because of his lack of ample breasts and hips, he got all the wrong attention from alphas and omegas alike. he has spent his entire life ostracized and given the cold shoulder, all because of the way he looked. there was also the fact that chanyeol did not harbor an ounce of confidence when it came to literally anything. who wants an omega who does not even put out…? in the end, chanyeol thought that he deserved every bit of mistreatment he was getting from his peers. he even thought he could live the rest of his life this, until he was informed of the matching ceremony shortly after coming of age. every wolf anticipated this day the most in their life, as it is when the head alpha calls upon their ancestors in the stars to match the pack’s young alpha, beta, and omegas with one another for mating; however, for chanyeol, he did not look forward to this day at all. most omegas already have an alpha or beta they have had their eye on before this day would come, but for chanyeol – there was not anyone he was looking at nor anyone looking at him. if anyone chanyeol was even looking at, it was jongin – and only because he envied everything about him. of course, chanyeol is happy for jongin: his best friend’s body is ready for mating! but so is every other omegas’ right now except chanyeol’s, whose body has not even experienced its first heat. both jongin and chanyeol’s mom have done everything to reassure him that he is just a late-bloomer - that one day his breasts will fill and he will mate with an alpha who is happy to have chanyeol carry his pups! at some point, chanyeol even believed this! but recent events have proved to him otherwise, and now he does not even have hope that he will be matched with an alpha who will want to touch him to begin with.

park chanyeol is nothing more than a poor excuse for an omega -

> “’m sorry -”

chanyeol whimpers, shaking his head.

> “it’s not right for me to act like this, ‘specially before the ceremony. i’m so happy for you, jongin; really, i am! i’m just…scared.”

he then admits, voice low and shaking.

> “it’s okay to be scared, chanyeol – it is.”

jongin assures, hesitating on pulling his sorrowful friend into a hug, but due to the sensitivity of his own tits right now, he decides against doing so. even the slightest of friction may have them discharging –

> “hell, even i’m a lil’ nervous right now…”
> 
> “r-really?”

chanyeol is taken aback, his tears calming.

> “you’re scared? why…”
> 
> “well, i mean – this is serious? i’m about to be mated to someone for life. that’s a big deal! what if i don’t like them? what if they don’t like me? what if i take on the first night but experience difficulties later on? you know…my mother had trouble taking, and even when she did, she never made it to full term. she had to seek fertility treatment from the shaman. no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn’t take. it took several sessions and moons of therapy, but eventually she carried her first litter to full term! her first and last…my mom had the issue, and her parents before her, and so on. there’s a high chance i may have trouble conceiving as well -”

he pauses, and chanyeol wishes he did not see the way the tears that had begun to well in the corners of jongin’s eyes reflect the rays of the setting sun. the sight has his heart aching all over again, but not for his own sorrows -

> “i don’t wanna disappoint my mate…because if i can’t carry his pups, what use of an omega am i if all i can do is look pretty?”
> 
> “jongin…i had no idea.”

he barely chokes, hues dropping to the ground beneath their feet. this entire time, chanyeol cried and complain about his slim chances of anyone wanting him as their mate. all to his best friend, who may not even be fertile enough to take. and even if he does, his apparent chances at carrying full term were slim to none. is it not a good thing his breasts were filling, though? it is not better they are swollen and leaking rather than being swollen and not? he does not speak anything more as he hears the way jongin sniffles back his tears, hears the shuffling of hands wiping them away and a cough that follows.

> “i didn’t say anything ‘cause i didn’t wanna worry you, but what i’m trying to say is – i’m scared, too. no matter how perfect i may look, i’m still worried ‘bout the future. as anyone should be right now. honestly, i don’t think a single omega is stepping out tonight completely confident about this, ya’ know? at least, i’m not. tonight is the start of the rest of our lives. our pack’s future depends on us. that’s a lot to carry on our shoulders. it’d be weird not to be worried - ”

by now, chanyeol’s tears were dried and his breathing had returned to normal, but not the way his heart continues to ache for his friend. once again, he is captivated by jongin, but this time not by his body but by his words.

> “you’re right.”

he nods, flashing jongin a small smile in recognition for sharing the sensitive piece of information with him. chanyeol knows it was not easy for him to show this vulnerable side to him, as jongin has always been the stronger of the two of them. rather than voicing his appreciation, he decides to deliver to one of jongin’s hands a squeeze, an effort to comfort him. he would hug him, but –

chanyeol gives his body one last shake before taking a look at the dimmed sky above them, wanting to give jongin more time to recollect himself…what time did chanyeol come out here? the sun is almost gone now –

> “wait, when does the ceremony start?”
> 
>   
>  “shit, shortly after the stars come out -”

jongin curses, quickly glancing at the sky after wiping the last of his tears. chanyeol looks again, too; thankfully, there are no stars present just yet, but given the darkness slowly enveloping them, they will be out in no time.

> “we should head back now.”
> 
> “right.”

and with that, jongin does not waste a second more to introduce his feral form, head thrown back with groan that soon manifests into a growl. in seconds, jongin harbors the body of a large wolf. his fur is ash-brown like chanyeol’s, but not as thick and dark. jongin is a little smaller than chanyeol, even in their feral forms. he playfully pushes his muzzle underneath one of chanyeol’s arm, encouraging him to join him.

> “last one back owes the winner a quarter of their dinner from whatever big game the hunters bring back tonight. deal?”

a low growl rumbles in the back of the wolf’s throat as he attempts to pull chanyeol to the ground with him, and chanyeol laughs whilst tugging on one of jongin’s ears for him to stop.

> “okay, okay, fine – half.”

at the sound of approval, chanyeol also drops to all fours, arching his back with a whine as he begins his transition. unlike jongin, this takes chanyeol a bit more time to fulfill, as accessing his feral form requires an immense amount of strength the omega has hardly practiced summoning. jongin whines, stepping impatiently in place as he licks at chanyeol’s face, a poor attempt at supporting his friend during his shift. chanyeol eventually finishes with a short howl, now fully concealed as a wolf. he roughly nudges jongin’s side with his shoulder before leaping into the wood above the bank. jongin follows behind him with an eager bark, and together they set off through the clearing just beyond the trees, racing their way back to the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, ya'll! if you're at this point of the chapter, then it's safe to assume you've read it all! thank you so much! this is my first work on ao3, so i really hope you enjoyed it! i hope to update the chapters regularly and consistently; though, i am a college student. as of this chapter, it is finals week for me and i am swamped @~@ so instead of studying for my finals i decided to type 2,400+ words of THIS lmfao but it was a major stress reliever since i truly do enjoy writing stuff like this!  
> i don't know how many chapters this work will be or when it will end, but i do have plans to finish it and finish it strong!  
> thank ya'll, again ~


End file.
